Color blanco
by Dakada
Summary: Una historia dramática,donde Shinobu sufre un accidente y por desgracia Miyagi lo vio todo,las palabras y pensamientos que el tuvo ahora están aquí y siempre estarán ADVERTENCIA: muerte de un personaje, los personajes son pertenecía de su creador Nakamura-sensei
1. Del gris al Blanco

**Hola hoy les traigo una pequeña historia corta dramática de junjou terrorits, espero que les guste y por favor si no te gustan este tipo de fics aun tienes tiempo de salir y leer otro en cambio si te gustan por favor disfrútalo  
**

* * *

La vida avanza en un tiempo sin igual donde las personas son alejadas una de otras, pero también las junta como si fuera necesario que estas dos personas se conozcan hasta cierto punto en dejar completamente su huella en el alma de uno. El tiempo es aquel que todo lo uno y que todo lo separa como si fuese tan natural para el que siempre ha visto a todas las personas, una huella tan grande que con el tiempo se vuelve parte de ti y te costara tanto dejarlo ir de un momento a otro pero si algo se…

es que el tiempo no tiene piedad

Las mañanas cada vez son más oscuras sin tu presencia cada vez que trato de levantarme solo siento un pinchazo en mi ser entero que me dice… _el ya no está aquí…_ con estos pensamientos me dirijo siempre a al mismo lugar a hacer las mismas cosas a ver lo que con el ya no puedo. Caminando por una calle sin rumbo, un mundo sin color, a un mundo donde perderlo todo es perderte a ti.

De un momento a otro mi mundo se derrumbó, todo lo que yo tenía se fue de mí, todo se perdió, atreves de tu piel blanca se vio un color rojo carmesí que pronto mancho tus ropas, cuando me acerque a ti tus ojos me miraban de una forma débil y tus ojos color gris se fueron volviendo de un color blanco, perdiendo el brillo que más adoraba la mirada que tanto amaba, y el color carmesí fue saliendo de tu piel con más rapidez, me mirabas con esos ojos que tanto me adoraban ,las palabras se negaban a salir de mi ser, con unas pequeñas lagrimas me mirabas mientras lo único que me decías con ese hilo de voz… _Miyagi, no llores, por favor… _esas palabras salieron de tus finos labios que ahora no tenían un color, mientras tu mirada se perdía y tus ojos se cerraban, tu cuerpo se enfriaba mientras yo te abrazaba, tu cuerpo entre mis brazos ya no tenía la calidez que tanto amaba, ahora tus ojos grises estaban completamente blancos

Ahora me encuentro caminando hacia donde el único lugar donde puedo verte, caminando por una serie de piedras en forma de cruces y otras sin forma, en el fondo donde me encuentro con una hermosa lapida de color blanco y en forma de cruz, donde se marca en nombre de la persona más importante para mí, _Takatsuki Shinobu…, _En aquella lapida donde se marca el comienzo de tu existencia y el final de la misma, y yo con unas flores en la mano en honor a tu gran existencia en este mundo, las flores blancas como el color de tus ojos al desaparecer, las dejo en el lugar donde ahora te encuentras.

Sé que no podre seguirte, sé que te pondrías triste si me ves llorar, por eso no he soltado ni una sola lagrima desde que te has ido, ahora me toca a mí hacerte feliz como la persona que amaste, pero ahora solo unas cuantas palabras te dejo, sé que serán las que más te harán sentir feliz y te las digo con todo el amor del mundo

_Shinobu, Te amo… _


	2. Los ojos Morados

**Hola a todos hoy les traigo la forma en que Shinobu vio todo  
Espero que les guste y por favor dejen sus comentarios :)))  
**

* * *

****

Me mirabas con unos ojos adoloridos como si estuvieras a punto de llorar, mirándome de una forma triste tu sonrisa despareció ahora unas cuantas lagrimas pasaban por tu mejillas tus brazos se pasearon por mi cuerpo, en un abrazo cálido que ahora me protegía de todo el alrededor, me sentía débil pero te miraba a los ojos, esos ojos morados que ahora estaban inundados de lágrimas mientras me refugiaba en tus brazos, el dolor que sentía al verte de esa forma, me dio las fuerzas con la poca voz que me quedaba… _Miyagi, no llores, por favor… _escuchaste mis palabras de un momento a otro tus lagrimas cesaron, tus ojos aún se mostraban adoloridos, no sabía que era pero mi vista se nublo y ahora no te podía ver, el sonido te voz decía mi nombre pero no podía verte, mis ojos se hicieron cada vez más pesados y tu rostro desaparecía dejándome en un mundo completamente blanco, la calidez de tus brazos disminuía con el tiempo en que cerraba los ojos, con cada segundo el frio dominaba mi cuerpo y mi alma se retorcía en dolor, En unos cuantos segundos perdí tu esencia entera.

El tiempo es el peor rival que he tenido pero al igual es mejor amigo con el que he estado, pues me permitió estar a tu lado, ver tu sonrisa mientras me besabas, sentir esos cálidos labios que con el tiempo fueron cada vez más dulces.

Miyagi, quiero verte Miyagi, quiero verte, pero no estas

así que comprendí que había sucedido, pero ya no seré más un terrorista ya no seré aquel que domine tu corazón, tengo miedo de eso, tengo miedo de irme y dejarte en dolor por eso Miyagi, olvídame y se feliz ,no dejes que aquellos ojos morados pierdan su color, te lo ruego, entonces una voz me llama por mi nombre y escucho tus palabras, como si estuvieras a mi lado no te lograba entender pero después de unos momentos aquellas palabras me hicieron sentir una felicidad que ahora quería que estuviera a tu lado, en un pequeño hilo de voz que con el tiempo se hacía más fuerte escuche y sentí las palabras más grandes de mi mundo

_Shinobu, Te amo_

palabras que ahora me hacían sentir tan fuerte pero que no lograban dejar de hacerme llorar, en un intento fallido de hablarte lo único que pude gritar entre toda ese mundo de color blanco

_Yo también te amo, Miyagi… _


End file.
